No Air OS
by BaddestWitch
Summary: Et là, ma respiration s'est bloquée. Comment suis-je censée vivre sans air ? Dis-moi, comment suis-je sensée vivre sans toi ?


**Bonjour à touuus ! Alors, ce petit OS m'a été inspiré en écoutant " No Air ", par le Cast de Glee. Vous pouvez l'écouter avec, ou separement, comme vous voulez ! **

**Enjoy !**

**No Air.**

Et là, ma respiration s'est bloquée. Comment suis-je censée vivre sans air ? Dis-moi, comment suis-je sensée vivre sans toi ?

Ce jour là, quand tout s'est terminé, quand mon monde s'est écroulé, quand j'ai bloqué ma respiration…

Tu étais là, à m'écouter, à me regarder, alors que j'essayais de te dire que tu étais mon oxygène, à essayer de t'avouer tout ce que je ressentais pour toi. J'ai pris une grande inspiration, et j'ai été forcée de garder tout ce que j'avais pour moi. Comment suis-je sensée continuer à respirer sans air ? La réponse est simple, mais notre relation était tellement compliquée et peu conventionnelle que ni toi, ni moi ne savions vraiment où nous en étions …

Et pourtant, maintenant, je sais. Je sais que tu m'es vital, que je ne peux pas vraiment vivre sans toi. Je feins d'aller bien, mais ce manque, cette respiration bloquée m'empêche d'être épanouie à nouveau… J'aurais aimé te revoir, avant que ça n'arrive. J'aurais aimé pouvoir relâcher toute cette pression accumulée dans mon corps, dans mon esprit, avant que tu partes. Il a fallu que ça se termine sans une fin digne de ce nom. Sans même un début. Je ne suis pas aussi douée avec que toi avec les mots. Je déteste les métaphores trop compliquées parce qu'elles font espérer. Et j'ai cessé d'espérer depuis un moment. Depuis ce jour, où j'ai retenu mes larmes et ma respiration. Ce manque oppressant qui me tords la poitrine à chaque fois que j'essaye d'évacuer tout ce que je garde pour moi depuis si longtemps est insoutenable. Je ne te savais pas si tortionnaire, tu ferais mieux de m'achever, j'ai assez souffert. Rappelle moi comment je suis sensée faire sans air ? Pas un souffle depuis ton départ, je suis sur la réserve. Par pitié, ne me dis pas que tu ne savais rien de tout ça, tu me connaissais mieux que quiconque ! Tu as été le seul à me cerner, à me respecter assez pour que je tombe amoureuse. Et je n'ai jamais réussi à te le dire… Je te l'ai dis, je ne suis pas douée avec les mots. Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé parce que tu ne l'es pas, tu ne serais pas parti comme ça, sinon. Tu n'aurais pas tout emporté sur ton passage, tel un tsunami, un ouragan, qui arrive à toute vitesse détruit tout sur son passage et repart aussi vite qu'il est arrivé… Je ne suis pas sûre de devoir être heureuse d'avoir fait partie de ta vie durant ces deux années… Tu m'as causé plus d'ennuis et tu m'as fait plus de mal que n'importe qui… Mais je t'ai aimé plus que n'importe qui. Comment suis-je sensée vivre sans toi ! Parce que partir était la pire chose que tu aurais pu faire. Tu serais mort que je ne serais pas aussi triste, aussi désespérée. Un jour, peu être que je comprendrai pourquoi tu m'as fait ça…

Je ne peux définitivement pas vivre sans air, pas non plus sans toi. Mais c'est fini maintenant, le manque est cruel, et j'ai eu beau rationner l'énergie que j'avais, je n'en ai plus…

Richard Castle ouvrit sa boite à lettre remplie de prospectus, de quelques factures et d'une lettre qu'on avait glissé sans enveloppe, sans timbre. Intrigué, il la déplia. Il reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de Kate Beckett, irrégulière mais soignée. Quelques auréoles tachaient la feuille, des vestiges de larmes sûrement. Il lu la lettre d'une traite, et plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus la peur le submergeait, plus l'angoisse lui tiraillait le ventre, plus il se sentait coupable. Il ressortit en trombe de son immeuble, en priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, pour qu'elle n'ai pas fait de bêtise, pour qu'elle lui pardonne son départ, pour qu'elle lui permette de l'aimer… Il sauta dans un taxi, donna l'adresse de Kate et promis au chauffeur une prime de 100$ s'il conduisait aussi vite qu'il pouvait et s'il prenait la route la moins longue. Bien sûr, le chauffeur ne refusa pas, l'argent étant bien trop alléchant ! C'est donc en 10 minutes qu'il arriva chez Kate, il paya le chauffeur et sortit en trombe. Dans la cage d'escalier, il monta les marches quatre à quatre, alors que ses poumons étaient en feu. Mais après tout comment pouvait il se plaindre du manque d'air alors que Kate avait subit ça pendant tout ce temps ? Enfin, il atteignit la porte de l'appartement 203, il sonna une fois. Puis une deuxième, puis une troisième fois, mais toujours sans réponse. Il chercha une clé de secours quelque part, sous le paillasson ou au dessus de l'encadrement de la porte, mais Kate vivait dans un immeuble et il est rare que les gens laissent des clés comme ça. Il redescendit les quatres étages et se présenta au concierge, pour qu'il lui fournisse l'accès à son appartement. Le ton de sa voix était urgent et sans appel. Le concierge monta avec une lenteur infinie et quand il ouvrit enfin la porte, Castle se précipita dans l'appartement. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain, qui était vide, puis pénétra dans la chambre. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, et lorsqu'il alluma la lumière, il sursauta à la vue de Kate allongée à côté de son lit. Elle était allongée en chien de fusil, sur sa moquette. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle avait les yeux fermés et tenait fermement une photo dans sa main, un cliché de sa mère, son père et d'elle même lorsqu'elle était enfant. Castle posa deux doigts sur son cou, pour prendre son pouls. Au contact de doigts gelés avec sa peau, Kate ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Castle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'écrivain, remplis de peur, d'appréhension, d'amour…Toute la tension accumulée retomba et elle expira un « _Je t'aime_ ».

FIN .


End file.
